The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Dianthus plant, botanically known as Dianthus barbatus, grown commercially as a container and/or garden plant and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Midtemari’.
The new Dianthus plant is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of Dianthus barbatus ‘Temarisou’, not patented. The new Dianthus plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor on Mar. 10, 2015 as a single plant from within a population of plants of ‘Temarisou’ in a controlled greenhouse environment in Hidakagun, Wakayama, Japan.
Asexual reproduction of the new Dianthus plant by in vitro meristem culture propagated in a controlled environment in Kobuchizawa, Yamanashi, Japan since Oct. 1, 2016 has shown that the unique features of this new Dianthus plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.